Opening D Gates to Hogwarts
by SKVR Katie
Summary: After dementors attack Harry and Dudley, Dumbledore quickly senses that something is not right with the world. He calls in some other-worldly help, but he should know that there are some things that are far more dangerous than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. This story takes place after The Goblet of Fire. Update: This story will be going on hiatus. I will be going on vacation. BrB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own either Harry Potter or League of Legends. Whodathunkit?

A bit about me: I am still in high school, so don't expect me to update this story often. This is just for me to hone in on my writing skills, and what better way for me to practice writing than create a fanfic? :D

In all honesty, it has been so long since I have read the Harry Potter books or even seen the movies. I haven't even watched Deathly Hollows yet, but I did read the book a few years ago. So everything I'm putting in my writing is taken from places like the wiki and Sparknotes. So much stuff to go over :(

If I ever make a spelling or grammar mistake, please let me know. I'll be sure to fix it asap.

The lore of League of Legends will be when the Institute of War still exists, because that's the only lore we have of the game before Riot messed it all up. :(

This chapter is mainly just foreshadowing and takes place before the dementors attack Harry and Dudley, so enjoy. :D

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Dursley's House_

Harry had another one of those nightmares. He was back in the cemetery, reliving Cedric's death over and over. Continuous visions of Voldemort haunted him, and Harry was scared of going back to sleep. He didn't want to see Cedric die again. He didn't want to see Voldemort again. Yet, there was nothing he could do about. Sleep, like many things, is inevitable.

And so, Harry lay awake on his bed, waiting to appear back in the cemetery once more. He yawned loudly due to a lack of sleep for not wanting to see Cedric die again. And who could disagree with that? What kind of person would want to watch their friend and peer die over and over again, every single night?

His eyes finally closed, much to his dismay, and he drifted off to sleep blissfully, if only for a minute. And of course, Harry found himself back in the nightmare once again. The air was foggy and musty, and the grass was grey and dead. Yet, it felt wrong to Harry. Of course, Cedric's death is wrong in itself in many ways over, but this feeling perplexed Harry. It was different. It was like taking the most pious, virtuous man in existence and sticking him in the middle of a hot, sweaty brothel. Harry felt out of place. He felt like, much to his perturbation, that he did not belong here. Like he was in another world, and the inhabitants of this world did not want Harry in here.

Looking around, he could see nothing beyond what was a few inches in front of his face due to this thick and musty fog. Harry moved cautiously through the fog, his wand at the ready. Minutes passed by and so did hours. Maybe even days or years. Harry couldn't keep track of time. It felt like time didn't exist in this realm. Grass gave way to sand, and the murky air gave way to a clear sky.

It was then that Harry heard the sound. That cacophonous sound that drove people mad. The constant banging of a drum from far away. As Harry moved closer to the source of the noise, the sound grew louder, and it tortured Harry's brain more and more. Harry had to find out what exactly was making that noise. An incredible curiosity filled Harry more than anything, and he trudged through the fine sand with the gleaming sun and scorching heat beating down on him.

Over the hill he went, and over another hill, and over another hill, until he finally saw what was causing such terrible noise. By now, after what felt like a decade of trudging along through the sand, the sound was banging in his ear, and his brain was bouncing around inside his head. A headache couldn't even begin to describe the feeling in his head. Sweat was pouring from all over his body, and his lips are cracked and his eyelids felt heavy. What drove Harry to such an extent to find out what was causing this noise, he did not know. He just knew that he had to find out. That it is destined for him to be here.

Harry didn't have any more energy to move. He lay in the burning sand, his blood boiling away and his skin melting off. He was finally close enough that when he tilted his head up, he saw that it was not a drum that was beating, but a large figure slamming a large scepter on the ground over and over, much like that of a lumberjack chopping wood.

"Plus three... plus three... plus three... plus three... plus three..."

The figure kept speaking that same phrase over and over whenever he would slam his scepter into the ground. It was not before long that the noise stopped, and the figure turned around to look at Harry.

Harry shivered in fright for a moment before quickly getting up onto his feet. As lethargic as he was however, Harry had been in many fights before, and he knew when danger was approaching. And this was a momentous danger. However, the scorching sun was too much for Harry, and try as he could, but he couldn't keep on his feet for very long. After a while, he finally succumbed to the desert heat and dropped to his knees. The figure was striding over to Harry with every passing second, and Harry could do nothing but watch and writhe in pain.

When the figure finally approached, Harry took a good, hard look at his executioner. It resembled a man in body, but the face was different. It had a large muzzle, like that of a dog, and its ears are long and pointed, also like that of a dog.

When the giant opened his muzzle to speak, one very familiar voice came out.

"You stupid boy! What in tarnation are you doing! Stop sweating everywhere! You're getting the bed all dirty and wet, you fucking imbecile. God damn it, can't you do anything right, you good for nothing piece of shit!"

Harry quickly opened his eyes to the sight of Uncle Vernon's reddened and bloated face in front of Harry's own face.

"Waking me up in the middle of the night with your damn screaming and crying. Fucking hell, you're like a damn baby, bawling his eyes everywhere. Can't you be normal for one single day?"

Was he really screaming and crying? Knowing his Uncle, he probably blew it out of proportion, but still, being so loud to be able to wake up his uncle who snores like a train is quite a feat.

"Go the fuck back to sleep boy, and if I catch you waking me up again in the middle of the night, I swear to the highest power up there that I will send you to jail where a delinquent like you belongs in."

Uncle Vernon stomped out of the room, but not before slamming the door shut, shaking the entire house, and quite possibly the entire world with that kind of force.

It wasn't until Harry could hear Uncle Vernon snoring again from the other side of the house that he started to relax. He laid back in his bed, underneath his covers, thinking that somehow, these covers could protect him from the danger of the outside world. Harry started shivering in fright before realizing that if he went back to sleep, he would probably have the same dream again with the same giant from before, and if he didn't then he would just have to relive Cedric's death again, which was equally as bad, and he didn't want any part to do with that. And so, Harry stayed awake all through the night, at least until his body forced him to go to sleep.

* * *

 _After the dementors attack Harry and Dudley._

 _The Institute of War_

"Everybody, listen up and be quiet. I have _very_ important news to tell all of you."

All of the champions that participated in the League of Legends and engaged in bloody and gruesome battles on the Fields of Justice, save for the ones that are imprisoned due to their high level of terror and threat, waited in silence in the main stadium for high councilor Vessaria Kolminye to speak up. The high councilor is the highest position one could have in the League of Legends. Only the greatest magicians could become a high councilor for the League of Legends.

Standing up on the stage in front of all of the champions in the League of Legends, the high councilor begins to announce her message into the microphone.

"I have just received word from a long-time friend and colleague of mine. His world is in grave danger, and so I want a few of you to help him out with his problem. I have already chosen who will go, and so I will-"

The entire stadium was in uproar after hearing what the high councilor had just said.

"I am not going to another soddy world! You can't force me to!"

"What are you doing? You dragged me to this stupid world, and now you're going to send me to another world?"

"I will not do your dirty work for you. If you're such a powerful magician, how come you can't do it yourself?"

Only after a few seconds, the entire stadium froze. " **I am the high councilor. What I say is absolute. Whatever I say goes. Do not disobey my orders.** "

The tremendous amount of power that the champions felt in that moment was enough to shut them up. They had been in the Fields of Justice many times over, and have witnessed near-death experience many times over. But this magnitude of power couldn't even compare to what is shown on the Fields of Justice. Truly, to be a high councilor, one must first be a great magician.

"Think of this as the greatest honor you could get. Out of the many skilled champions that we have here, I specifically chose you. Besides, I will handsomely reward you all if you get the task done.

And so, I shall announce those who will be helping me out with this task:

 **Nasus  
** **Fizz  
** **Zed  
Kassadin  
** **LeBlanc  
** **Darius  
Draven  
Shaco  
**

I am proud to announce these eight champions that shall be going on this expedition. May you all have the best of luck on your new journey."

* * *

 _Hmm... what was your name again? Harry Potter, was it? You didn't tell me your name, but I already know who you are, as those that have lived for eons know everything. You have a big storm coming your way, you know? But there is no need to fret. For I am coming. And I am ready._

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Authors note!

Hey, I'm done!

Wow, that took so much effort to write such a small amount. How does one write a 10000 word chapter so fast, and yet I can only write 1500 words ;-; I guess it starts slow in the beginning huh? Well, hopefully I start to pick up the pace once we get to the fun stuff.

Oh, and sorry if I made Uncle Vernon curse too much. He just seems like the type of guy to curse you out, you know? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Leaky Cauldron_

 ** _Do not draw unwanted eyes.  
Make sure all eight of you wear long robes to blend in with your surroundings.  
Make sure to hide your weapons inside your robes, and do not take it out unless it's an emergency.  
_** _ **Those that carry staves will be fine to bring it out of the open.  
Make sure to act as normal humans would.  
Kassadin - Do not float. Walk instead.  
Fizz - Act like a toy. **_

_**You will all head to the Leaky Cauldron. There, you will meet my old friend. He will give you your next instructions.  
Best of luck to all of you, and do not disappoint me.**_

The goon squad all stood outside of the Leaky Cauldron, staring into it but not moving. They were an odd bunch, the lot of them. On one hand, you have the two goofballs, Draven and Darius, looking like they just got out of bed and didn't bother to put any decent clothes on, as all they had was a big rag covering their entire body that makes the two of them look homeless. On the other hand, you have the authentic looking wizard LeBlanc looking stunning in her large black robe, with her classic headpiece on her head and her staff in one hand. Then you have the rest of the goon squad looking like they've never met before in their entire life. Kassadin is wearing his normal clothes, showing off his glorious abs while holding Fizz in one hand, who looks just the same as always, which is having no clothes. If one was not looking close enough, it would look exactly like Kassadin was just holding a stuffed animal in his hand. Then you have Nasus and Zed in pitch-black robes, with hoods covering their face. Last but not least, you have Shaco, who was just wearing his normal jester clothes.

Truly, the goon squad looks more like a trick-or-treat party.

"Seriously, what the fuck is this? Two of you look homeless, one looks like a fucking clown, you have shirtless, skirt wearing muscle dude here holding a goddamn muppet, and you have two creeps who look like sexual predators. Really, did you guys not read the letter? You guys are supposed to be in robes. **Robes**. **Like mine**." shouted LeBlanc, grabbing her robes and waving it all over the place for the rest of her group to see. She was getting frustrated with her team. Having to put up with idiots is going to kill her one day, she knew it.

"Hey man, don't get so salty, jeez. Once we get into that one place, we can buy some real wizard clothes! It is a wizard place after all, so they're bound to have wizard clothes there. So don't worry 'bout it." Draven was quick to answer. He was always the most talkative of the champions, and also the most persuasive. Surely, his skills at communication will come in handy down the road. _Surely_.

"So uh, Darius. Are you sure this is place we're supposed to be at? 'Cuz I like a good drink every now and then, but I don't think now's the right time for it. Unless you want to drink, then I have no quarrel with that."

"Of course this is the place," said Darius, "we just need to go in."

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for man? Let's get this show on the road already!"

"Be quiet Draven. Can't you smell it? The stench emanating from this place?"

"What stench? I've smelled Gragas's farts before. I think I can handle some stench."

"Not that kind of stench, you numb nut. It's a different smell. It's thick. It's intoxicating."

"Darius, what is it? Is it evil? Cho-gath has a lot of evil in him. So what? We chopped him down before."

"No, not evil. It's more like... power. Something powerful is in that building."

"Exactly how powerful?"

"Think 'High Councilor' powerful."

Draven stood slackjawed, staring at Darius. He was quite oblivious to everything that went on around him, but he definitely felt the power that radiated from the high councilor when she produced it.

"Damn... that's powerful."

"Damn right."

"Don't worry boys, because I'm the most overpowered champion in the League right now," bragged LeBlanc, "we'll have no trouble handling whatever's in there, right?"

The group didn't comment on that, because they didn't know for certain if they could actually defeat whatever was waiting for them.

 _Come inside. Don't worry, I won't attack._

The entire group flinched at the voice inside their head.

Draven looked around, to his left, to his right, and finally towards the pub. "Uhh, did anyone else hear that?"

Darius responded, "I heard it. I guess we better get a move on. Wouldn't want to keep our mystery man waiting for us."

"Heh, looks like we won't actually need to fight whatever's inside. Good for him. We would just totally roflstomp his ass." said Draven, who is smiling from ear to ear.

Darius signaled to move towards the Leaky Cauldron, and the entire group nodded in agreement. They all started moving towards the pub at the same time. When they got to the door, Darius was the one who put his hand on the handle. His face turned pale and his blood ran cold.

"Hurry up brother. Open the door."

Darius stood there, his hand shaking the entire door.

"For fuck's shit Darius, if you won't open the door, then I'll open the door." Draven pushed Darius out of the way and moved his hand to grab hold of the door handle. Once he grasped it, he swung it open with strong force, like a kid opening a closest to find the monster. The first thing all of them noticed was the hot and humid air blasting them in the face. "Damn, it's like a fucking desert in here."

Draven walked inside, with the rest of the group behind him. The second thing they all noticed was the old man sitting in a chair at a long table.

The chairs were old and looked like they were going to break if anybody sat in them. The table was also old and moldy, with holes all around it indicating termites.

The old man was very wrinkly, looking at least 100 years old. Even in his old age, he still had so much power. He had a very long beard that went down to his belly button.

The old man looked up at the group. He clasped his hands together and spoke up, "I've been anticipating your arrival for quite some time. Come, sit down and let us chat for a bit, shall we?" he had an aura of assertiveness, but not without kindness. There was also the feeling of great power in the man.

Draven was the first to sit down, leaning back in his chair and putting his foot on the table. "Ahhhh, that's nice. I've been dying to sit down somewhere," he spoke with a long sigh.

Next was Darius, he pulled his chair down, sat down with his body in correct position, and scooted his chair closer to the table. He did not look like it, but he had a habit of acting polite thanks to all the congressional meeting he has.

"No thanks old man, but I already have my own seat, "LeBlanc said, conjuring up a big, red, fancy chair to sit down in.

Draven burst out, shouting at LeBlanc, "Hey! No fair. Gimme a chair like that too."

"Hmm, nah. I don't feel like it."

"You lil bitch."

The rest of the group didn't sit, as Kassadin said that sitting makes him more vulnerable if he were to be attacked, Shaco said that he just likes to be constantly moving, and Zed said that only the weak sit down, with which Draven replied with "Hey!" Nasus didn't speak at all and Fizz was continually pretending to be a stuffed animal in Kassadin's hand.

"You know, you don't have to pretend anymore. It's safe here," spoke the old man, "nobody will know."

Fizz opened his eyes and hopped off of Kassadin and onto his trident, which made him a foot taller than Kassadin. "Thanks buddy!" said Fizz, with which Kassadin replied with a simple "Hmph".

LeBlanc studied the old man intently, trying to find any weak points or any clues on ways she can deceive him. Alas, she couldn't find any. He was as powerful as one could possibly be. He could even have power that rivals the high councilor.

Because he seemed to have no weakness, she decided to go with the easy route. Which is to ask questions.

"So, old man. Who are you?" said LeBlanc, raising her hand to stroke her imaginary beard.

The old man sighed deeply and said, "I am many things. I cannot list them all, nor would I want to. However, my name is Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore. I am a friend of Vessaria Kolminye. Of course, you all should know who she is.

The entire group gasped at the news, except for Nasus and Zed. LeBlanc in particular nodded her head in agreement.

"So that explains why your power is so similar to the high councilor," she declared.

LeBlanc smiled after finally finding out why this man called Dumbledore radiates so much power, but the old man just shook his head in disagreement. "I met her when I already had this power. We just instantly clicked because we were so similar. But that's enough about me. I called you here not to talk about me, but to talk about what you shall be doing _for_ me," Dumbledore sighed deeply and looked through all of the champions once more.

"You see, there is an impending doom. Many of the inhabitants of Azkaban, the largest and most fearsome wizard jail on this world, have escaped. Not only that, but the Dementors who guard the prison have also escaped. These are beings which are not supposed to leave Azkaban. I have a feeling that Lord Voldemort is gathering up an army."

This time, it was Draven who spoke up, and interrupted Dumbledore's speech. "Yeah yeah, we get it. So, you want us to smash this Lord whats-his-face into smithereens and send the prisoners back to jail and take care of all these demontaurs? That's easy. We can start right away."

"Not quite. There's not much you can do about dementors. They require a specific spell to take care of them. And you won't be able to defeat Lord Voldemort. He has as much power as I do. No, what you will be doing is something different. I am asking you to protect my students."

Both Darius and Draven twitched. The word 'protect' wasn't part of their vocabulary. Sure, they protected each other when they were young, but that was long ago. They haven't protected anything since then.

Just as Draven was about to speak, Darius waved a hand for Draven to shut up. "Protecting them from what exactly?"

Dumbledore stared straight into Darius's eyes before saying one word. " _Everything._ There is not one specific threat. This time, there is a multitude of threats that will happen in my school, and us professors won't always be there to help out the students."

Leblanc started to speak, "Wait, so you're saying that you teach at a school? And we need to protect the students? Surely nothing major will harm the students. I mean, who would want to harm little kids?" LeBlanc questioned.

"Oh hoh, you would be surprised what these 'little' kids can do," chuckled Dumbledore, "I have arrange a special cabin for you all on a train that will take you directly to Hogwarts. We will go over the rules on our way to the train."

After Dumbledore gave the goon squad their instructions, he stood up, and everybody else who sat down followed suit. LeBlanc's red chair also disappeared once she stood up. Dumbledore looked ready to leave, until a thought crossed his mind. He turned around and stared straight at both Draven and Darius.

"Do you two use any magic?" exclaimed Dumbledore, seemingly alerted by this small fact.

Darius was revolted by the thought of Dumbledore even thinking that the two of them would use magic. "Nonsense. You don't need magic in life. The only thing you need is _brute stength_ ," said Darius, flexing both of his arms to show Dumbledore his impressive muscles.

Dumbledore only smiled, pointing his finger at Darius and saying, "Right you are. But you do know that there are a few of those that don't take kindly to half-bloods, those born to one magical parent and one non-magical parent. Think of what they would do to muggles, those born with zero magical influence. You two best watch yourself when you're near the Slytherins."

Darius only smirked at Dumbledore's advice. "Hmph, let them come then. I'm not afraid of children-"

"But you die to Annie all the time," Draven said, cutting Darius's speech.

Darius turned to his brother furiously, anger welling up inside him and his fists were clenched, ready to fight. "Don't remind me."

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly to get the attention of the group "Well now, if we are done here, all of you, follow me and I shall lead you to the train."

* * *

Author's note!

Wow, finished 2000 words again! And it only took me 5 hours! YAY! Hopefully I can release the next chapter soon. This should be a fun one.

Honestly, what I'm looking forward to is Darius/Draven against the entire Slytherin house. I feel like that will be fun to write about :D

Again, if I made a mistake in spelling or grammar, please tell me. I'll fix it asap.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _The train ride to Hogwarts_

So far, it was quite uneventful on the train, like always. Harry continued to nod off in his own little compartment, with Ron and Hermione out in the prefect cabin doing something Harry should also be doing. He was still quite mad about not being accepted as a prefect, as he was a far better wizard than Ron could ever be. Sure, he was glad that Ron made it in, but he was even more upset that he himself didn't make it in.

After a while, Ron and Hermione finally managed to find Harry sleeping alone in his own seat. As soon as they both sat down, with Ron sitting next to Harry and Hermione across from both of them, Harry woke up as if on cue.

"Hey guys. Glad you very important prefects have time to talk to a very non-important loser like me."

"Oh hush up Harry," spoke Ron, "Being a prefect isn't that big of a deal."

"Oh yes, I know what you mean. Being able to command the entire student body and give detentions to whoever you want to isn't that big of a deal," retorted Harry. He was obviously very upset that he himself wasn't chosen as a prefect for Hogwarts.

It was at this point that Hermione started to speak up. "Harry, I know that you're upset, but really don't take this too hard. All being a prefect does is just increase your workload, Harry. Besides, aren't you happy that Ron was able to be a prefect?"

"Of course, I'm happy. It's just, when you compare Ron to me, who do you think is the better wizard?" Harry glanced over at Ron for a second and noticed that he was looking glum, and so he quickly stammered, "Oh, I didn't mean it like that Ron. You're a great wizard, it's just that I have accomplished so much more than you. It's only obvious that I should be the one to become a prefect."

"Oh, thanks Harry. That sure cheered me up a lot," spoke Ron, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

No sooner than Hermione opened her mouth to say something that a loud crash was heard in the very back of the train, coming from the caboose. Every student in the train turned their head to see what it was, with a few students gasping out loud.

"Little boy. Did you not read the sign? This is not a place for you to come in. Get out. _**Now**_." A very deep, gruff, and assertive voice said.

The voice felt unfamiliar, and it sounded too old to be a student.

"How dare you push me like that! Do you know who I am? I am a prefect now! You do what I say or there will be consequences!"

Harry and co. moved towards to back of the train to see what all of the commotion was. Looking ahead, he could see the one and only Draco Malfoy, his biggest rival and archenemy. Malfoy was staring at a large, cloaked man, standing halfway through the door of the caboose, with his entire face covered by his hood.

"Pfft. Do not be so rash, little boy. You're lucky the old man gave me specific orders not to use violence on the students, or I would have already wrung your neck dry."

"What was that? Did you just threaten me? I don't know who the hell you are or where you came from, but once my father hears about this, your arse will be **out of here** **!** "

They couldn't see it, but they could definitely feel it. The rage that was emanating from the cloaked man. He was furious, and ready to attack.

Malfoy could also sense the rage coming from the man, and he quickly felt fear. Once the cloaked man took a step forward, Malfoy panicked and grabbed his wand, flicking it upward and yelling "Stupefy!"

A jet of red light shot out and hit the cloaked man square in the chest, or where his chest should be. Astonishingly however, the man seemed unaffected by it, and continued to press forward toward Malfoy, this time enraged.

" _ **What did you just say to me? Did you just call me stupid? Come here boy, and I'll dunk you to damn hell.**_ " The cloaked man moved surprisingly fast for such a large figure and grabbed Malfoy's throat with his left hand, hoisting him up in the air and choking him. Malfoy squirmed in the air and tried to claw at his unusually large hand, but to no avail. The man was just too strong. Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's lackeys, stood behind him in fear that if they did something, the anger would then be directed at them. The cloaked figure then used his right hand to reach into his back, trying to pull something out. However, something stopped him, and another voice cried out.

"Darius! Stahp, stahp! The old man said not to use any violence. Let him go or we'll be in big trouble. Besides, it's just a lowly brat. Hell, you don't have to go that far and _dunk_ him."

These was another cloaked figure, but this one was a lot shorter and skinnier. He was holding onto the larger man's arm, no doubt trying to prevent the man from getting whatever he was about to get. The man he called Darius looked back at the other cloaked man, and then looked straight at Malfoy's face, which was turning blue from the lack of oxygen, and tears were streaming down his face. The man let go of Malfoy's neck and he flopped to the ground, coughing and sobbing on the ground, creating a puddle of his tears.

The cloaked man called Darius crouched down to get eye level with Malfoy. He grabbed his chin and pulled him upward to make eye contact with him. The cloaked man then brought his face close to Malfoy's and whispered, "Do not mess with me ever again. You're lucky my brother stopped me. Next time you won't be so lucky. And before you keep begging for your dad to help, we'll just kill him too. Now, if you understand, get out of our sight and never bother us again."

The large, cloaked man stood up, and waved for the smaller man to go back inside the caboose, in which he followed after him. The large man gripped the edge of the door and slammed it shut, with a sign fluttering in place which read, " **Do not enter**."

The train was eerily silent save for the rumbling of the train engine and the Malfoy's sobs. Crabbe and Goyle quickly ran to Malfoy's aid. They picked him up and slung his arms over their shoulders and carried him back to the front of the train.

"Nobody move. Stay out of the way if you don't want the wrath of Malfoy on your arse," said Goyle, one of Malfoy's lackeys.

After they were gone, Ron just looked at both Hermione and Harry with a look of extreme ecstasy and laughed, "Dude! That was bloody brilliant! Did you see Malfoy's face? Oh boy, if that keeps happening, this might be the best year yet!"

Hermione's eyes were focused on the 'Do not enter' sign. "Honestly, Malfoy had no reason to be in that room. The sign specifically said 'Do not enter'. I wonder why Malfoy decided to go in there?"

"Oh, you know how Malfoy is. He's always doing the opposite of what you tell him to do, that damn two-faced bastard. Serves him right though. He got what was coming to him."

Another thought also crossed Hermione's mind, "Hey, Malfoy just used the stunning spell on that man, but it didn't affect him..."

"Eh, probably another half-giant like Hagrid. You know that half-giants aren't affected by stunning spells."

"Hmm, but he didn't look that big. Sure, he was big, but not Hagrid big."

After a while, the train horn blared, signalling the approach of Hogwarts. All of the students started returning to their seats, all of them talking about the fight that just happened between Malfoy and the strange man.

"Ugh, oh well. Come on Harry," spoke Hermione, "We're almost at Hogwarts. Let's put on our uniforms, wouldn't want to be late."

Harry just continued to stare at the door. He waved them off, saying, "Yeah yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

He didn't know if the others could feel it, but there was a very dark presence coming from behind that door, not to mention a very powerful presence. Thinking things over in his head, it was obvious that those two cloaked men that he saw weren't the only ones in the caboose, as the amount of power in the caboose did not match the power that two of them had. Harry didn't know what other secrets were in the caboose, but after seeing what happened with Malfoy and him trying to enter the caboose, Harry didn't want to make the same mistake. Harry tried to shake those thoughts out of his head and headed back to his compartment, leaving the door to darkness behind him.

* * *

 _You saw, didn't you? You can feel it, can't you? The power that we hold. Oh, but that is just a sliver of our true potential. Just 1% of our entire power. But don't you worry. Sooner or later, you shall witness our power. And then, you will know._

* * *

Authors note!

Just a quick chapter for you guys. I like to keep things in order, so here you have it.

Oooh, Malfoy got it good, didn't he? Too bad he didn't get dunked. But trust my word, _somebody_ in this story is going to get dunked, one way or another. You can't have Darius without Dunk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Hogsmeade Station_

The journey on the train was quite remarkable. Harry will always remember the moment that the one and only Draco Malfoy laid crying in a pool of his own tears. He wanted to thank the mystery man, but it was already too late. They have arrived at Hogsmeade station.

The train horn blared again, and the doors opened.

" _All first-year students, p_ _lease follow the professors raising a red flag to the black lake. Returning students, please follow the professors raising a blue flag to the carriage ports."_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped off of the train and walk towards the carriage ports.

"Do you guys know who the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher will be?" asked Ron.

Hermione just shook her head and said, "No. I haven't heard anything. Doesn't Fred and George know? They know about everything."

Ron just sighed and shook his head, shoved his hands into his pants pockets and said, "That's what I asked them, but they don't know either. I guess we're in for a surprise this year."

"That's not all Ron. I have a feeling that whoever was in that caboose that strangled Malfoy will be meeting us at Hogwarts. I mean, they were in the train going _to_ Hogwarts," Harry added.

"Yeah, but, whoever attacks Malfoy is a friend of us. So it'll be fine. I'm sure we'll all get along."

"I sure hope you're right about that Ron"

All three of them arrived at the magic carriages. These carriages are magical because they pull themselves. However, something was different with these carriages. Harry could see a large, black, winged, skeletal horse pulling the carriage.

"Uhh, Ron, Hermione? Do you guys see that?" Harry said, pointing towards the horses that weren't there before.

Ron just squinted and furrowed his eye brows. "Harry, there's nothing there," he claimed, "Maybe you've just gone mad since seeing Voldemort."

"Nonsense. Those are thestrals. Only those that have seen death can see them. Is that not right, boy? Have you not seen death before?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all gasped in surprise at the unknown voice. They all spun their heads around to see another cloaked figure, very similar to the ones they saw at the train. This time however, it was different than those. Although the one who strangled Malfoy, Darius as he was called, was big and bulky, and the other one who stopped Darius from killing Malfoy, much to Ron's dismay, was shorter and skinnier, this one had a different figure.

He was about average sized, the top of his cloak reaching the top of Ron's head. He wasn't bulky like the first one, but he wasn't skinny like the second one. His voice was deep and had an air of darkness with it. When the figure talked, it kind of reminded Harry of shadows, but he didn't know why.

"Oh, but of course you have boy. We will all see death someday. Some are just lucky to get a head start," exclaimed the cloaked figure, "Well, I must get going boy. But, I'm sure we'll be meeting again soon enough."

The cloaked figure started to laugh loudly, before extending an arm past Harry. A shadow covered Harry, and he turned around to see that the shadow extended all the way to another carriage, and inside it three other cloaked figures sat motionless. The mystery man seemingly sunk into the ground, only to appear in the cabin, seated with his other cloaked buddies.

"Until next time boy," said the cloaked man, this time waving his arm to signal his goodbyes. The carriage that he was in sped by them towards the castle, at an impossibly fast speed. Soon after it left did another carriage past them by at the same speed, this time only carrying three cloaked figures.

Ron stared in disbelief, trying to wrap his pea-sized brain on what just happened. "What the bloody 'ell just happened, Harry?" was all Ron could say.

"I'm not sure either Ron."

Hermione only shook her head before raising her voice to speak. "Come on guys. We wasted so much time talking to that freak. Let's just hurry up and get to Hogwarts before we're late for the opening ceremony."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all climbed into the carriage, before it whisked them away to Hogwarts.

* * *

 _So you've met one of us so far. But how will you fair against the rest of us? You still have seven of us left to meet Harry, but I'm sure we shall meet soon, and when we do, I am certain we will all become the best of friends._

* * *

Authors note!

Another short chapter for you guys. This one might not have been that interesting compared to the last one, but it's just the beginning.

Please remember to review it, and don't hold back. Tell me if you love it, or if I need to improve. I need the criticism. I crave the criticism ;-;


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _At the entrance to Hogwarts_

They had finally arrived at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stepped out of the carriage and walked towards the entrance into Hogwarts castle. The castle stood with all of its grandeur and radiance, its tallest towers reaching towards the sky, and its deepest dungeons digging towards the core of Earth. Harry and co. all reached the Great Hall, which was filled with students, with many more still pouring in. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all took their seats in the Gryffyndor table and awaited for the speech, and later, the food.

There was a lot of commotion, and most of it was still on the topic of what happened to Malfoy on the train. Harry scanned over the entirety of the Slytherin table, but he didn't see Malfoy or his lackeys there. Ron must have noticed too, as he raised both of his hands towards the ridiculously high ceiling and cheered, saying "Malfoy's not here! This is the best thing ever!"

The entire Gryffindor table erupted in cheers when they heard Ron tell them the great news, while the Slytherin table next to them all cursed at the Gryffindor table.

At last, when it seemed that everybody had entered into the Great Hall, the doors burst open, with Proffessor McGonagall leading all of the wide-eyed and slack-jawed first years inside. Harry chucked to himself after seeing the bright, smiling faces on the first-years. Obviously most of them, well, the muggles at least, had never seen magic or anything like it before, as their faces were gleaming with delight and their smiles were radiating across the entire Great Hall. They took in the sights and sounds before being ushered to the front of the Great Hall to for the Sorting Hat ceremony, where they will be placed in the houses that they belong in.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all cheered whenever a first-year was chosen to be put in the Gryffyndor house, clapped whenever they were placed in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, and booed whenever they were placed in Slytherin.

However, something was a little off. Many might have missed what was lurking in the shadows due to all of the festives and lights, but Harry didn't. In the very back corner, he noticed the cloaked figures that were on the train and at the carriage ports. He poked Ron and Hermione, gaining their attention, and pointed towards the corner.

"There they are. I wonder what they're doing here, " questioned Harry.

"Ah, don't worry about it," reassured Ron, "I'm sure old Dumbledore will mention it. He always does."

"Ah, yes. I forgot to mention. This year, we will be adding an addition to this school. As most of you know, many convicts and dementors as well have escaped from the largest wizard prison, Azkaban," boomed Dumbledore. Many gasps were heard throughout the Great Hall, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all left speechless, as well as every other student. "Now, this would not have been any problems, as I am sure our professors would have handled anything that would have come our way. But, with the death of our dear friend Cedric Diggory last year, and the rebirth of Lord Voldemort, " exclaimed Dumbledore, with many gasps coming from the students at the sound of Voldemort, "I will not be taking any chances. The safety of our fellow students and peers is of utmost priority. And because of that, I am hiring outside help."

Dumbledore then proceeded to beckon for the cloaked figures, all seven of them to be exact, to come closer to the stage.

"Now, as you all know, everybody that will be staying at Hogwarts is assigned to a house. That will be no different for our fellow companions. When I call your name, please come up and sit down on the stool. The sorting hat will then be placed on your head once you do, and whatever house it shouts out, that is the house you will belong in."

Many students leaned forward and sat up high, trying to get a better view of their new guardians. It wasn't only the students that were interested in this new Sorting Hat ceremony, but many of the professors that were sitting up on the front of the room also had curious looks plastered over their faces, intending to sate their curiosity.

"When I call your name, please sit on the stool and take off your hood so that we may all see who is underneath that cloak. Now, for the first one: **Darius!** "

Many people, especially Harry and co. gasped at the name. "Dude, that's the same guy who choked Malfoy on the train!" exploded Ron, clearly excited about this new turn of events.

"Yes yes, we know Ron. Now shut up, I'm trying to listen," whispered Hermione.

The man called Darius walked up towards the stool and sat down, taking off his hood in the process. The most noticing thing about the man's face is the very stern look he gave everybody, similar to the look Snape gives everybody. His hair was black and very wavy, flowing backwards but stuck there, as if the man applied copious amounts of hair gel to get it to stick.

Dumbledore lowered the hat onto Darius head, and not even a second went by before the Sorting Hat shouted out " **Slytherin!** "

The room was dead silent, save for a first-years that clapped, which quickly stopped after seeing that nobody around them clapped.

This was a predicament, as the Slytherin house was absolutely despised by every other house as they were usually bullying everybody else, so Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw didn't clap for him. However, they didn't belittle Darius either, as anyone that attacked Draco Malfoy of Slytherin was a friend of every other house. On the other side, the Slytherin table didn't clap either, as how could you clap for somebody who almost strangled a member of your house to death.

After a while, very loud clapping could be heard near the stage, as one cloaked figure was clapping very enthusiastically. "Woooooo, go brother! Woooooooooo!" Another cloaked figure sitting next to the clapping man proceeded to face palm.

"Heh, left speechless eh? No worries, my enemies are also left speechless as well, mostly because they're dead." The man called Darius proceeded to walk back to his fellow buddies, while Dumbledore announced the next victim: " **Draven!** "

"Uhh, it's pronounced Draaaaaaaaaaaaaveeeeeen, thank you very much. But I'll give you some brownie points for the good effort old man," said Draven, snapping his fingers at Dumbledore. The cloaked figure from before proceeded to face-palm again, but this time accompanied by Professor Snape.

Draven strided over to the stool, taking off his hood before sitting down. His face was much different from Darius, the man he called his brother. Instead of that stern looking face that Darius had, Draven had a much more flippant look on him, like he was here just for the fun of it, rather than actually protecting the students.

However, brothers will be brothers, because as soon as the Sorting Hat touched Draven's hair, it immediately shouted out " **Slytherin!** "

Unlike with his brother Darius however, many cheers went up for Draven, and the Slytherin table was especially loud after hearing such great news. However, it wasn't only the Slytherin table that was cheering for Darius. Every other house found itself cheering for the grinning man, even Harry caught himself clapping for Draven. Something about this man just made him very likable.

"Yes, yes! Cheer for me! Clap for me! Louder! Louder! _I love this!_ " cried Draven.

"I have a feeling that guy likes the attention, huh?" declared Hermione, a smile on her face after seeing Draven gleaming smile.

After a while, Draven finally turned around and walked back to his companions, but not before another figure went out to replace Draven. " **LeBLanc!** "

The figure finally removed its hood and faced the entire crowd. What ensued next was a series of catcalls from a lot of the male student body and many more gasps from the ladies.

What hid beneath the cloak was something from every boy's dreams. A very feminine face, coupled with long eye lashes, bright eyes, flawless skin, and big, beautiful lips made for a perfect woman. She also had a headpiece that she was wearing, with what looks to be solid gold with a piece of ruby lodged in the front of it.

She walked towards the stool and sat down in it, with Dumbledore placing the hat one top of her headpiece, making her look quite ridiculous, but nonetheless still very beautiful. Unlike with what happened to the two brothers, the hat took some time before coming to a conclusion. " **Ravenclaw!** "

This time, something erupted from the Great Hall even louder than what erupted when Draven was placed into Slytherin. All of the boys from Ravenclaw were standing up, cheering, clapping, and falling for her. All of the woman also cheered, but less about being horny and more about having respect for the woman.

 _'Three down, four more to go'_ , thought Harry. He couldn't care for most of the others. The one he wanted to know was the cloaked man that was talking to him at the carriage port. He intrigued him.

LeBlanc finally left the stage, and was replaced with another cloaked figure. " **Shaco!** "

The figure got up to the stage and let down his hood, and what followed was quite a few gasps, but mostly laughs.

"Hey, it's a clown!"

"Nono, that's a jester. Can't you tell?"

"He looks so ridiculous. Are you telling me that _that_ is supposed to protect us? Give me a break!"

Despite all of the backlash and criticism, Shaco's demeanor didn't change in the slightest. He was still smirking, with his eyes big and wide. He had a pasty white face with a long nose. Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat down onto Shaco's own jester hat, and after a while, with a few mumbling words here and there, the Sorting Hat finally yelled out: " **Slytherin** ".

"What! Heck no, I don't want that clown anywhere near me!"

"Look! Slytherin got the fool in their house!"

There was a lot of laughter, most of it pointing at the Slytherin table. Shaco just kept his smile from ear to ear and walked away, replaced by another cloaked figure.

" **Kassadin!** " This figure finally removed his hood after sitting down on the stool, and what the people saw, students and professors alike, made them gasp. What hid underneath the cloak was another helmet, but it was weird looking. It had four tubes that lead from the person's nose straight into the back of their head. Two horns jutted out from the top of the helmet, and you could see the spark of electricity as it coursed through the two horns.

Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on top of the two horns. "Ooh, that feels nice. Now, let's see... oh! There are two of you, eh?"

The students and professors, save for Dumbledore, who continued to smile, were all bewildered. What did the Sorting Hat mean by 'two of you'? From what everybody else could see, there was only one person. And yet, the Sorting Hat continued to announce the person's house, or houses for that matter.

"For the big one, **Gryffindor** , and for the little one, **Hufflepuff!** " Even though there was confusion as to why the Sorting Hat announced two houses, that didn't stop people from the respective houses to cheer and clap.

"Hey Harry! We finally got our first one. Although I wonder why Hufflepuff was also called," spoke Ron, clearly confused on the matter.

"Maybe he got placed in both of them?" inquired Harry.

"Nonsense. You know that you can only be placed in one house. That means that there is another person at the stool," Hermione explained.

"But, clearly there's only one person, and a weird one at that. You gotta get your eyes checked Hermione, I think you're starting to lose your vision," retorted Ron.

"Hmph."

Kassadin walked back to his companions, replaced by another figure. Harry remembered who this person was. "That's the guy that was at the carriage ports!" shouted Harry. Ron and Hermione only looked on in anticipation.

" **Zed!** " When the man named Zed walked up, a feeling of fear and trepidation fell over all of the students in the Great Hall as he lifted up his hood. A mask could be seen, with red eyes staring into the soul of every student in the room. A sinister laugh was heard throughout the hall, and the lights dimmed when Zed sat on the stool. Dumbledore looked around the Great Hall, noticing the dimmed candles and torches, but paid it no mind, proceeding on with the ceremony. Placing the Sorting Hat onto of Zed's mask, the hat visibly shook in fear.

"Oh my word. This is... this is..." the hat could be seen shaking, with water dripping down from the very tip of the hat. " _ **Slytherin!**_ " The way it said Slytherin was also different, like it was being forced and coerced into saying it.

There was no clapping to be heard, nor any cheering. Unlike with Darius's silence, which was because nobody wanted him in the Slytherin house, this silence was because nobody wanted Zed in any of their houses, or in Hogwarts for that matter.

Another sinister laugh could be heard, this time much louder than before, and Zed sauntered back to his companions. The lights flickered back to its brightest before Dumbledore announced the last of the names, " **Nasus!** "

This time, a very large figure strided up to the stool. Lifting its hood up, what was revealed left many mouths gaping wide open. What was seen was a half-breed, a mix between a dog and a human. Nobody has seen anything like it before, and even the professors were filled with shock. Scanning across the room, the half-breed was looking for something, or someone in particular. Its eyes finally fell on Harry, and Harry could feel the eyes of the dog staring straight into his soul.

Harry was back in the desert, laying down in the sand in exhaustion, with the giant looking down on him. What Harry saw filling him with wonder. The same dog half-breed was staring at him, but this time it lifted a hand towards Harry. Harry lifted his own hand and took it. He felt himself being pulled up by the giant, towards the sky. He felt himself going higher and higher, until he reached the clouds. Looking down, he could see the desert in all of its glory. He saw a large disc in the sky, as bright as the sun. Beneath it was a majestic citadel, possibly bigger than the whole of Europe. Only one word echoed in Harry's mind, " _Shurima._ "

" **Gryffindor!** " Harry finally awoke to the sound of cheering and clapping filling the air. All seven (eight?) of the cloaked figures all sauntered back to their little corner, where they stood at.

"Welcome all students to Hogwarts. It is wonderful to see so many bright, smiling faces this year, along with the more veteran of students. Now, I'm sure you are all hungry. Well, I'll save the talking for later. For now, let us feast!"

Glorious food all appeared on all of the tables, and the smell of food filled the entire room.

* * *

Seeing the food and smelling the food drove Draven insane.

"Yo! Darius! Where's our food at? I'm huuuuungry," said Draven, his stomach rumbling loudly.

"Draven, shut up. That food is not for us. It is for the students. Now shut up and be quiet. We will eat when this is all over," spoke Darius, signaling Draven to be quiet.

The goon squad were all hiding in the corner, staying away from the kids they were assigned to protect.

They stood there quietly, with Draven's stomach continuously growling from the lack of food. It was only after a while once dessert was finished that Dumbledore stood up and walked towards the podium.

"Now that we have all had a fantastic feast, I am sure we are all tired and ready to turn in for the night. However, there are a few announcements I would like to make. First off, you might have noticed that we have a few new professors here in this school. It is my pleasure to announce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Dolores Umbridge!" Dumbledore's hands gestured over towards the new professor, and Umbridge stood up, waving at the students.

"Now, we also have-" Dumbledore was abruptly interrupted by the clearing of the throat, and turned around to see Umbridge still staring at him. She moved across the professor's table, and walked to the front of the stage, standing in front of Dumbledore.

"My, how wonderful it is to see such bright, smiling faces on such young people," spoke Umbridge, staring down at the very dull and bored faces of the students. "Well, I'm-"

"Yo, old hag. I don't think our headmaster gave you permission to talk."

Professor Umbridge turned her head around to see who cut her off, and it was none other than Darius, with his arms crossed and a very serious look on his face. The other professors, including Dumbledore, also turned around to look at Darius. Darius also piqued the interests of the students, who were all looking up to see who cut Umbridge off.

"Umm, excuse me but, who are you?" croaked Umbridge, with a sneer plastered on her face.

"Name's Darius, but you might not remember it due to your short-term memory loss, old hag. I'll say this once more. I don't think the headmaster gave you permission to talk. And I'm sure the headmaster didn't give you permission to cut him off like that. So I suggest you shut the hell up and sit back down and let the headmaster finish the speech that you cut off," exploded Darius, his face reddened with anger, looking like he was about to burst.

Dumbledore began to raise his finger to raise a point when, again, he was cut off by Umbridge's voice, "Umm, excuse me? I am a professor of this school. Do you understand your place in this building?" said Umbridge, with emphasis on the word 'place'.

"Oh, I understand all right, old hag. What I understand is that Headmaster Dumbledore specifically assigned _me_ here to protect the students, whereas I'm fairly certain you _forced_ your way into this school. And from what I understand, that means I have more power than you do, as I was _chosen_ by the headmaster. And so, if you understand that, then I suggest you shut up and sit down. And don't make me force you. **_Because by God, I will force you to_** ," ordered Darius, the last sentence seething with so much rage and anger that it sent chills down the students' spine, causing them to shiver in fright.

Dumbledore finally raised his voice to talk, interrupting Darius's and Umbridge's bickering, " **Enough**. Umbridge, I suggest you heed the advice of school guardian Darius and take your seat," commanded Dumbledore, in which Umbridge replied with a quiet 'hmph' and quickly scurried to your seat, "And Darius, please have respect for your fellow professors. I understand that some of them may get on your nerves, but they are all part of this school, and so you must treat everyone with the utmost respect," declared Dumbledore, with a gleam in his eyes and a smile on his face. Darius just stood there silently, nodding his head in agreement. "Yes, headmaster Dumbledore."

"Now, everybody. I'm sure this little fiasco has gone on for quite too long, and I'm sure you're all tired. I know I am. And so, please, follow your head of houses and house prefects to your dorms where you will rest for the night. Make sure to take a good rest, as we all have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

All of the students filed out of the Great Hall into their dorms, with all of them talking about that last fight between Darius and Umbridge.

Harry, however, was just tired after everything that happened today, from the train ride here, to the carriage port, and finally the mess in the Great Hall, and ran straight into his dorm to retire for the night.

* * *

 _Hahahaha. That was spectacular, wasn't it Harry? Exciting, wasn't it? Don't worry. There will be more to come later in the year. Much, much more._

* * *

Authors note!

Yay, I finished! That was a long one, whew. Wow, 3500 words. I didn't think I could do it :O

Sorry if it seems a little rushed, I was in a hurry to finish it before I also turned in for the night.

Remember to favorite, follow, and review it! Those three things are the only motivation I have to continue to write this story, other than just working on my writing skills.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Hogwarts_

Harry walked towards the History of Magic classroom. It was his first class of the day, and he was already hating his life. History of magic has got to be, by far, the worst class at Hogwarts. Thanks to Professor Binns and his monotonous, droning voice, he made everybody, including the very studious Hermione Granger, fall asleep. It was absolutely boring. In fact, it was so boring that Harry was pretty sure that Professor Binns could probably bore Lord Voldemort to death.

As he walked closer to the classroom, he could hear a commotion at the door. He turned the corner to see a group of Gryffindors and Slytherins congregating at the closed door. He scanned the crowd, and saw both Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor side of the group.

"Guys, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure," replied Hermione, "Professor Binns hasn't opened the door yet, which is extremely odd, considering that he has never been late once."

Ron just smiled brightly at the news. "Great! That means we won't get bored to death today. Fantastic!"

"Oh shut up Ron," said Hermione, a look of distaste on her face, "it's not that bad. The subjects are quite good."

Ron looked at Hermione with disbelief plastered over his face, his forehead wrinkled and his mouth gaping wide open. "Hermione, even _you_ fall asleep in his class. Don't try to defend Binns. He's terrible!"

Hermione was about to talk when the entire group of students hushed up. Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, were sulking up to the classroom. The entire group of students, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike, all hugged the wall in order to avoid Malfoy's wrath. The only ones who didn't hide were Harry Potter and his group.

"Uh oh," whispered Ron, "this doesn't look good."

Malfoy looked at the large group gathered at the door, and his eyes fell onto one person. "Potter. I bet you took real joy seeing me like that on the train, huh?"

Harry just looked at Malfoy in confusiong. "Huh?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you enjoyed watching me on the ground like that. But just so you know," Malfoy moved closer to Harry, poking him in the chest with his index finger, "that guy who choked me is gonna get what's coming to him. And so are you, Potter."

"Hey, get your hands off Harry, you freak," interjected Hermione. She grabbed Harry by his shoulders and pulled him away from Malfoy.

"Oh, what's this? Finally got a girlfriend, huh Potter? Congrats, tell me when you stop being a virgin, eh?" jeered Malfoy, a smirk growing on his face.

"Hey! She's not my girlfriend," said Harry.

"Oh bug off Malfoy," responded Ron, "after what happened on the train, I don't think anyone's afraid of you. So why don't you leave us alone before someone gets hurt."

"Oh, someone's going to get hurt alright. That someone will be _you_!" screamed Malfoy, pulling his wand out and pointing it at Ron.

Ron, in return, pulled his wand out just as quickly, pointing his at Malfoy.

Before Ron and Malfoy could usher a single word, one phrase rang out that stopped them in their tracks. " ** _Wither_**."

Both Ron and Malfoy cried out in pain before dropping to their knees. Crabbe and Goyle drew back due to fear while Harry and Hermione ran towards Ron.

"Ron! What happened?" cried Hermione. She shook Ron's shoulders, but he still laid there, quivering and shaking, with his head down. Hermione brought her hands to Ron's cheeks before jerking her hands away and screaming.

Ron's face was all wrinkled, his red hair turning dark grey. His lips started to crack and his hands started to shrivel. The same thing was happening to Malfoy, with his white-blond hair turning grey and his skin shriveling up. The aging seemed to not slow down or stop, but instead it just kept going and going, and it appeared to be even stronger as time we by, as Malfoy and Ron shriveled and cried out in pain.

"Harry! Get the professors, please! They need help, I don't know what happened to them!" begged Hermione to Harry. Harry was just about to run to get the professors' help when a large hand grasped his shoulder, holding him in place.

"There is no need to get help, Mr. They shall return to their original being quite soon, much to my disappointment." Harry turned his head around and saw one of the school guardians, Nasus, holding Harry's shoulder.

Sure enough, Ron and Malfoy's body looked like it was rewinding time, as their skin started to smooth out and their wrinkles started to disappear, their hair started to get its color back, and vigor returned to their bodies.

"Ron! Are you okay?" asked Hermione, still kneeling over Ron.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. It's just, I feel a bit old."

Nasus chuckled to himself. "That's what it does to you. Quite an experience, is it not?"

"What did you do to me!" screamed Malfoy, his face reddened with anger, "when my father hears about what you just did, this will be the last time you'll be at this school, _dog."_

 _"_ **Be quiet** ," bellowed Nasus, "If I recall correctly, I don't remember Headmaster Dumbledore giving you special privileges to start a fight in this school, much less talk back to your professors. I was being generous by giving both of you boys only a slight taste, but if need be, I _will_ increase the power."

 _Wow_ , Harry thought, _that was only a slight taste? Just how much power does this person have?_

"Wait," said Hermione, a look of confusion on her face, "you said professors. Does that mean you are a professor?"

"That is correct, little girl. Along with being a school guardian, I am now Professor Nasus. I will be teaching History of Magic."

A look of shock appeared on everybody's face. Ron in particular looked overjoyed.

"So does that mean Professor Binns is not here?" blurted Ron.

"Of course not. Dumbledore has said that Professor Binns has retired, and so he appointed me as the new Professor. Now, enough lounging in the hallways. Come on in. We have already wasted too much time. There won't be enough time to teach," said Nasus. His eyes gravitated towards Ron and Malfoy, "and you boys. Do not let me catch you two fighting again, with anybody. Or there will be much more severe consequences. Now get in."

* * *

 _That was fantastic, wasn't it Harry? I am so glad I could show you my power. Suprised, eh? Worry not, as you will take a closer glimpse at it._

* * *

Authors note!

Another short chapter for you guys. I have a pretty serious writer's block going on right now, so expect some slow releases.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _History of Magic Classroom_

The History of Magic classroom looked no different than when Professor Binns was here. All of the dusty old goblin books and the tables and chairs were all the same. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their seat at the very front of the classroom, per Hermione's request. They sat at the left side of the classroom with their fellow Gryffindor classmates, while the Slytherins sat on the right side. Looking ahead, Professor Nasus was standing at the front of the classroom.

"Now, I will be going over the basis of this class for today."

"Umm, Professor Nasus?" interrupted Hermione, "what about our text books?"

Nasus looked puzzled. "Hmm, what is your name, miss?" asked Nasus.

"Granger. Hermione Granger."

"Yes. Miss Granger, in this classroom, you will not be needing your... textbooks, or whatever you people call them. No, I will just be speaking from memory, and you will all be retaining the information from memory. You do not need anything in my class, except for a mind in which to hold the information. And I hope you all have good memories, because there will be a lot to go over. Now, I understand that the previous Professor taught you on information regarding the goblin wars in the past. Is that correct?" questioned Nasus, looking over all of his students.

"Yes," responded Hermione.

"In my class," continued Nasus, "we shall be moving on to a new topic. I shall ask the most important question. Has anybody heard of... Runeterra?"

The entire class just looked befuddled at the question, except for one particular student. Harry's eyes gleamed when he heard the word, and his vision was filled with places. In his vision, he saw a grand city, pristine and flawless, with light radiating from its white marble. This vision quickly passed, and it was replaced with a new vision, filled with a dark sky covering many war memorials and many spires reaching towards the sky. His visions quickly ended and he awoke, with all eyes on him. He looked around the entire room to see everyone looking back at Harry.

"So, have _you_ heard of Runeterra before?" asked Nasus.

Harry snapped back to look at Nasus before responding. "...yes."

Nasus looked amused by the answer. "How could you have possibly known that, Mr? Have you been to Runeterra before?" inquired Nasus.

Harry just looked stunned. "No, it's just. I feel it in my head. I don't know why though."

Nasus just chuckled to himself. "Nevertheless, seeing as you know what Runeterra is, name one continent that resides in Runeterra."

Harry thought for a moment, racking his head around all those dreams he had until a voice called to him. "Valoran."

Nasus only smiled when Harry answered. "And can you name one country that resides in Valoran?"

Again, Harry thought deeply on this answer, until the same voice called out to him. "Shurima."

Upon hearing that word, Nasus's ears twitched and his eyes grew dim. Harry thought Nasus was going to yell at him until he saw a smile form on Nasus's face.

"Hahahaha! What a great answer! Brilliant!" laughed Nasus, "Say kid, what house are you in?"

"House? I'm in the Gryffindor house, sir."

Nasus just smiled at Harry. "Well kid. Since you were able to give me the best answer, I'll award Gryffindor with 50 points!"

All of the Gryffindor kids cheered Harry, while the Slytherin kids all jeered at him.

"That is enough. All of you," said Nasus, quickly putting a halt to the commotion.

"Professor Nasus? What does Runeterra have to do with magic?" inquired Hermione.

Nasus only smiled at her. "Well, Miss Granger. Considering that this is a History of Magic class, it only makes sense to be discussing about Runeterra, as it is the basis of all magic."

Gasps could be heard throughout the entire classroom, both Gryffindor and Slytherin students struck with awe.

"Didn't they teach that to you kids? But it is the truth. Magic originated from Runeterra, and it has spread to other worlds. Of course, this magic is not nearly as strong as the one you will find in Runeterra, but nevertheless, it is magic. And so, from this day onward, as long as I am professor, we shall be studying the magic of Runeterra. That will be enough for today, as we have run out of time now. You are all dismissed." said Nasus, before glaring at Ron and Draco, "And you two. Remember my words. Don't **ever** let me catch you two fighting again, or there **will** be consequences."

* * *

 _Now how did you know that Harry? How could somebody like yourself know about Runeterra and Valoran, but most importantly how did you know about Shurima? There's no conceivable way you could have known, unless you received outside help, eh? You continue to surprise me Harry. And now it will be my turn to surprise you._

* * *

Author's note!

Just another really quick chapter for you guys. Sorry that there's no action in this chapter :C

I just finally got into Gold 5 on my main account, so I've just been lazing around these past few days. But hopefully I'll be able to write a lot more now.


End file.
